


No Love For You Like Mine

by liebling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Bodice-Ripper, Bottom Steve, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Rogers, Pining, Possessive Steve, Steve Feels, Tags May Change, Top Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: Steve and Tony meet and sparks fly. Steve is instantly attracted to the mischievous and intelligent alpha. And it doesn't take long for the omega to fall for Tony.But Anthony Stark, Duke of Clarence and Avondale, doesn't believe in love or mating. He wants Steve in his bed and he will have him.And the omega, in a moment of weakness, agrees to become his mistress.For two years they are together in relative bliss. But Tony suddenly realizes that he must marry a rich heiress if he is to secure his legacy. After all, that is what Lords do, isn't it?But where does that leave Steve?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I needed a Regency AU. Don't ask me how or why these thoroughly American characters are in England.  
> I have a love-hate relationship with bodice-rippers because I don't like how murky their consent is. And I never did like it when these lords in their 30's would marry teens with beautiful hair and twee names. But I can recognize that they are fun to read and not all of them should be trashed. Anyway, I wanted to write a bodice ripper from the POV of the mistress.

It is funny, if he thinks about it real hard, how life can change in a second. He had such dreams when he was a kid or when he was a teen. He’d thought he’d marry some handsome and kind alpha, take care of his cottage, and raise his children.

Right now he would do anything for that dream to be a reality.

He’s in the arms of the Ton’s most eligible bachelor and he wishes he was anywhere else in the world.

Yes, it is very funny. He could cry from laughing it is so funny.

His heart hurts, it is so funny.

 

* * *

 

He met Tony Stark at a ball thrown by Lady Kenilworth. He was invited because being the ‘hero’ who saved Lord Rhodes in a battle against the French despite being ‘only’ an omega made him something of a curiosity.

Lord Rhodes truly considered him a friend and thought he would enjoy the ball so instead of ignoring the invitation, he came.

He absolutely didn’t enjoy the ball and he hated how everyone gawked at him. He also hated how everyone stared at him or treated him differently for being an omega. An omega soldier. A poor omega soldier. They wished to know about his life, how he fooled the army into letting him fight. Some alphas stood too close and said things, where the meaning was plain. To them, he was an object to be admired and then discarded when the sheen wore off.

He stood to one side, watching couples dance, but having no desire to partake. The very thought of someone touching him was enough to send shivers of disgust through him. At least Lord Rhodes hadn't abandoned him. And then he walked in the room and walked straight to Lord Rhodes who was standing next to him and said, quite loudly, “Buttercup, where have you been. I missed you terribly.”

He had to be the most handsome alpha Steve had ever seen. He cut a dashing figure in his evening jacket which accentuated his strong arms and broad chest. Lean but muscled; he had bright brown eyes and a radiant smile. He was the epitome of English Nobility but there was something about his manner or his way of speaking that made it obvious that he didn't enjoy these gatherings any more than Steve did. 

To sum up, the alpha was stunning and arrogant.  And yet, Steve felt his heart beat just a little faster and his palms started sweating.

During all this, the conversation between Lord Stark and Lord Rhodes had shifted and he was introduced to Him. The alpha raised his eyes to meet Steve’s and at that point, he was sure that this man was it. He was everything. He could be the fated mate he had been waiting for all his life.

So, of course, Steve loses the ability to speak in English. Very peculiar considering he had managed to speak in the language all his life.

“Good evening, Mr. Rogers. I hope the company of soft lords and ladies instead of the army is acceptable to you.” Lord Stark says, bowing to him and showing him the respect a soldier deserves. Instead of treating him like an omega.

And right then he makes his first mistake.

“Please Lord Stark, call me Steven.” He manages to stammer out.

“Well then, you must call me Anthony.”

 

* * *

 

Soon he is spending all his free time with Lord Anthony; they go to balls and call on Lord Rhodes together. Anthony is fun and witty, continuously teasing him and making him flush a deep red. He was sure that Tony was courting him. As Steve had no elders in his family that could approve of a proposal of courting, Steve naturally assumed that Anthony was doing as he wished, without caring a whit about decorum or the Society. 

They got along beautifully, giving Steve hope for the future. They could talk for hours and hours, about nothing and everything. They would go to balls and Anthony would always force him to dance more than the two permissible ones. Steve didn't mind, he loved being in the arms of the alpha. He could even bear the incessant teasing.

“You know, you begin to look like a lush and juicy cherry. It is hard to stop you from looking this delicious.” Lord Anthony remarked one day.

But soon it changed, their conversations became less polite. As the whispers grew around them, he began to realize that Lord Anthony stood closer than was appropriate, even for a couple in the midst of courtship, their fingers lingered on each other and then he was asked to call Lord Anthony as Tony, which was a distinction only awarded to close friends.

Steve was so elated, for weeks he had dreamed of calling him by the name Lord Rhodes used and now he was allowed to. His smile wouldn’t dim for hours, prompting Natasha to interrogate him for the reason.

Calling the alpha Tony had been his second mistake.

 

* * *

 

He was on the way to love. He knew that. He felt it every day. Tony looked at him and Steve would get a warm feeling in his stomach. He would offer up his arm while Steve got down from carriages and Steve would begin to imagine their life together. He would imagine them spending his heats together, making babies. Maybe they would look like Tony. That idea pleased him more than it should. He was ready for Tony to propose marriage. He was ready to settle down with his alpha and live a blissful life.

That love finally became his downfall. He had forgotten how alphas were, he had forgotten the rules of life. He had forgotten the very things that his mother and Bucky had drummed into him since he was a child. 'An alpha will never able to fully love you, that is what Bucky used to say, remember that punk', he would say before ruffling his hair and picking him up to go off on their next adventure.

That love let Tony seduce him so easily. His disarming smiles and sweet words working on Steve until two months after meeting they ended up making love in Tony’s townhouse. It was a feeling he had never experienced. The heat and the friction of that day still managing to make him blush. He will never forget the way Tony had kissed him, removed his clothes and used his long beautiful fingers to spread Steve’s aching hole before slowly entering him. The hypnotic hip rolls elicited mewls and groans from Steve, he just wanted Tony to go deeper or harder. But Tony would not relent. They both came this way, with Tony knotting him and emptying his seed inside. Steve didn’t care. He was floating in a pool of happiness and the drowsiness all omegas experienced after mating. Tony was mouthing at his throat and Steve wished he would bite and bind them together, forever.

Another mistake.

He soon learned that Tony was incapable of truly loving anything. Because as soon as the knot went down, Tony withdrew from Steve and sat on the edge of the bed.

Turning towards him, he said, “Steve, I love spending time with you. You are so sweet and earnest. I would love it if you would accept the offer I am about to make. I would like for you to be my companion. I would provide you with a lavish townhouse, clothes, a carriage and servants to do your bidding. I loved what we just did now and I know you did too. So I hope you will say yes.”

Mistress. Tony wanted him to become his mistress. Someone who he would not have to court and marry. He should say no. It was beneath him. He was a decorated war hero. He shouldn’t debase himself for a few scrapes from the man he loves.

He should have said no. But he didn’t.

“Yes.” Tony’s face lit up and he tackled Steve to the bed and kissed him deeply.

And really, that was his biggest mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Steve carried their lunch outside to Tony’s ‘shed’, a room where he experimented on some of the automatons and weapons for his business. How that man was still alive was a mystery to him. Tony forgot to sleep, eat, or even go outside for days. Steve was appalled at this and had started a mission to feed Tony regularly. It was mostly a success, with Tony scarfing down whatever was put in front of him when he was working. Making Tony sleep was trickier, that was until Steve figured out that if he went to bed after kissing Tony then he would come sniffing in an hour. He was Tony’s mistress and his bed was open whenever the alpha wanted.

The past two years had been idyllic, if he chose to forget the obvious, with the pair meeting almost every day. Tony had given him a townhouse where Sam and Natasha lived with him. He had servants to do his every bidding, fine clothes, and jewels that befitted the station of his lover and his friends so he’d be less lonely. He was still in the army but Tony’s influence meant he wasn’t sent to war. This edict caused their biggest fight to date. Steve wanted to fight, that is what he was trained for, what he wanted to do in his life. But Tony wasn’t ready to relent and they hadn’t talked to each other for a week after that.

Then late one night Tony had come to meet him, looking bedraggled and sleep deprived. He had told Steve that he was afraid for him and wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let the omega go to war. Steve had relented and stayed. The alpha had arranged for him to test weapons out in the Stark factory. It wasn’t a perfect solution but at least he had something to do.

“Tony, I have food and you will eat it.”

“But Steve, I am working, I don’t have time to eat.” Tony looked up from his work, pouting at having to stop. He was like a child, not wanting to sit down for his lessons.

“You have to eat,” he stated firmly, “or I’ll pick you up and carry you out.” He would too, it is not like there was anyone there to see and judge them. Steve loved coming to the country, where there was no one and they didn’t have to stay in separate houses and no one gossiped about him. That was an aspect that he hated about The Society. They knew what he was, knew his purpose and treated him accordingly.

To them, he was a whore.

“Fine, I’ll eat, but it’s not because I am afraid of you.” Tony huffed. Adorable.

“Of course not, why would a big strong alpha be afraid of a meek omega like me.” Steve says, amusement clear in his voice.

Tony frowned at him, taking a bite, and said, “Oh my dear, you don’t have a meek bone in your body. No meek omega would pick up their alpha and throw them on the bed to have their way with them.”

 _Their alpha._ Words like this always set Steve’s heart aflutter. At least here, Tony was his.

Keeping his face straight despite the way his heart was pounding he said, “I have realized that you only do something I wish you would when I pick you up and force you to do it.”

“You could always say that you need me in your bed. I would have come running after that proclamation.”

“Well, my dear where would the fun be in that.”

Tony's smile turned into a leer, “I wouldn’t oppose you picking me up right now but you will have to have your way with me.”

“As my lord commands.” Steve was unable to resist Tony and his demands.

Love was strange that way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Steve, be ready for supper by eight as Rhodey is arriving this morning to stay for a few days.” Tony bent low to whisper in his ears, rubbing his hands over the naked skin of Steve’s back.

It was morning and Steve’s muscles ached from being vigorously used the previous night. He grunted in answer and that was good enough for Tony who kissed his cheek and bid him adieu, went off to work. Steve huffed, now what was he going to do all day? He supposed he could go and ride his horse for some time or go to the lake to sketch. He got out of bed and stretched. He loved coming to the country but only because he got more time with Tony. When he decided to work, Steve was left adrift in this large manor.

Walking back to his own suite, which adjoined Tony's, he rang for his maid. After getting ready and eating breakfast, Steve set out for the stables. Getting the groomsman to ready his horse, he decided to take a round of Tony’s estate. Stratfield Saye House was a stately building with a large lake, multiple gardens, and a huge forest attached to it. Riding through it always left Steve in awe of the wonder and beauty of it.

Coming to a stop near a thicket of trees, Steve got down and tied his horse to one and flopping down under another. He was worried about what he was always worried about whenever he was alone.

What would happen to him? He had been Tony's mistress for two years now. And in those two years, Steve had fallen completely in love with the alpha. He wanted a home and a mate and children. But whenever Steve even hinted at something like that Tony would shut down and then try to distract him. It was clear that Tony didn’t care about Steve that way he cared about Tony. But the question was, what would happen to Steve? His reputation was ruined the second he decided to sleep with Tony on that fateful day. The army was wary about him joining the ranks before all this so there was no way they’d let him stay. His reputation would also stop a respectable alpha from marrying him.

He had no future except whatever Tony chose to give to him.

Morose beyond reason Steve got up and rode back to the house. He’d feel better if Tony’d joined him for lunch. With that in mind, he started off in the direction of his office. He heard loud noises coming from the room and he sped up, worried about whatever that had caused Tony to raise his voice.

When he was just outside the door he heard Lord Rhodes voice, loud and booming, “Tony, you have to marry and Virginia is the best choice. Her family has lands, money, and a title. And she is the sole heiress of the entire estate. You won’t find a better match than her. It doesn't matter where your heart truly lies or who you wish to spend your life with.

You are the heir of one of the biggest estates in England, you need to think about this in a logical manner.”

Steve's heart started pounding in his chest. That couldn’t be true. Tony wouldn’t agree to marry someone just for their money. But an insidious voice in his mind reminded him that all alphas wanted an heir and so did all lords, and Steve refused to share his heat with Tony. Breathless he waited for Tony's answer. Hoping that he would reject the offer, hoping that he would choose Steve.

"You’re right buttercup, I need to marry, I understand that. I’ll write a letter to her father offering a marriage proposal and send it by tomorrow." Tony sounded resigned and strangely subdued. 

Air.

It’s so precious but you never notice that until you can’t breathe at all.

Air.

Steve turns and runs back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, all me. Please if you see any mistakes then do tell me and I will try to fix them.  
> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst continues.

Marriage.

Tony's marriage.

Tony mating with another omega.

He wanted to gag. His stomach felt sick. The thought of those beautiful hands with the calluses caressing someone else, those fingers in someone else, those lips kissing someone other than Steve.

He couldn’t breathe.

Running to his suite, Steve flung himself on his bed.

Why was he surprised? He knew this day would come, hadn’t he? Rich lords married young heiresses and had children with them. They didn’t marry lowly soldiers who slept with them before marriage. They certainly didn’t marry omegas like Steve. Hadn’t he known that Tony would marry someday?

Then why did he feel like someone had gripped his heart tight and crushed it where it beat. He felt like he was bleeding out.

If he was honest with himself, and he tried to be, he had always expected Tony to fall in love with him like he loved the alpha. He was waiting for Tony to catch up and then they would live together. They would share his heat and then Steve would swell up with their first child and they would live happily.

Foolish of him really.

He should have known that he was only good enough to bed, and not good enough to wed.

But what would happen to him now? Would Tony throw his away, give him a small pension to live off of? Or will he expect Steve to continue being his mistress? Plenty of men in the Ton had marriages that were basically business transactions and kept mistresses on the side. Would Tony make him his dirty little secret?

The very thought made Steve’s heart ache in a way that hadn’t happened in years. Not since that fateful day. This news was almost as sad that day.

He was unsure what his actions should be now. Should he leave Tony or should he stay and share him with someone else.

He wished he was back at war. Right now defeating Napoleon’s army seemed easier than dealing with this turmoil within him. It was obvious that Tony didn’t love him the same, didn’t see him as an equal. Why would he? Steve didn’t have a title or money; he was just the son of a farmer who decided that war was his calling.

What was he to do?

Resigned to his fate, he got off the bed and straightened his appearance; it wouldn’t do to look frazzled.

 

* * *

 

**One year ago**

“Tony I don’t need this much, you are spoiling me.” He laughed, Tony loved to buy him beautiful clothes, pretty jewels, and whatever baubles he thought Steve would like. He wished Tony wouldn’t do all this, he already had Steve’s loyalty and love, and he didn’t need to spend money to gain it.

“Oh my love, you deserve to be spoiled.” His heart should stop stuttering at endearments like that, Tony used them liberally and with everyone. “But I am not doing this for your benefit; I am doing this for mine. The prettier you look the faster I want to tear off those clothes off of you.” Tony said with a salacious grin.

“So I have to be your pretty doll so that you can destroy these clothes. Aren’t you paying too high a price for something that you would do anyway?” Steve knew that Tony just had to see him in the newly fashionable suits to drag him to a dark corner.

Steve was happy. He didn’t know till when this happiness would last so he hoarded these moments carefully, hoping to survive on them when Tony finally discarded him.

“Nothing is too expensive for you my love, you are the most beautiful thing of mine and I would have bathed you in jewels if I could.” There was a strange intensity in Tony’s eyes and his voice sounded hoarse. Shaking his head he said, “And anyway your clothes are too drab, you look like you’re going to a funeral, not a ball. So you will wear these clothes when we go out and your beauty will make all the young debutantes seethe with jealousy.

Steve was aware of the looks he got from the members of the Ton. Envy from the young and unmated omegas, anger from their old mothers, and disgust from their stately fathers. His only friends were Duke Rhodes and Earl Banner. Everyone else generally ignored him, until Tony was standing next to him. Tony's position as one of the most powerful dukes in the kingdom made sure that no one was ever rude to Steve to his face. They needed his business too much to care about his mistress.

This also meant that no one could ever complain about any other rules of etiquette that they broke; namely dancing more than two dances with the same partner despite the gossip of them committing public indecency. But if they thought that was indecent, then they would clutch their pearls and faint at their behaviour in the bedroom. Steve loved dancing, and they danced as long as he wished. He loved it when Tony whispered in his ears, making him giggle and blush in turns.

He had loved learning to dance too. Tony had called a dance instructor to teach him, a strict man with a handlebar moustache and absolutely no sense of humour. He had tried to teach Steve but being the big lumbering omega he was, he continually stepped on the instructor’s toes. And being the stubborn soldier that he was also mean that he made no effort to follow any instructions. In the end, Tony had to dismiss the dance master and take over the duty himself.

Dancing with Tony was his absolute favourite thing to do. Okay, the most second favourite thing to do. Tony was a patient and kind teacher. And more often than not their waltzes just turned into a side to side sway while they held each other close, exchanging soft kisses and sweet words.

Steve cherished those moments the most. He kept replaying them in his head when he was away from Tony. That is when he truly realised that he wanted no other life but this.

“Yes, other omegas will be jealous and will probably plot how to separate you from me so that they can use their wily charms on you. I have half a mind to let them get to you Tony. Then you’ll realise what a model omega I am.” Steve joked, but he hated when other omegas and their mamas plotted against him. He was also amused because they never seemed to realise that he used to be a soldier, a very good one in fact. So he could spot their clumsy plans from a mile away. Tony may not be his but damned if he would let anyone else steal him away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is not long. Finals are upon me.

Life chugged along after that earth shattering revelation. Steve, foolishly perhaps, remained with Tony. He didn’t know what prompted him to ignore the truth and pretend that his heart wasn’t being crushed finer every day. It would seem that nothing changed outwardly, but that wasn’t true. Tony was acting differently and so was Steve. It was imperceptible perhaps, to everyone but them. There was a distance between them that had never existed before. Kisses that missed their mark, embraces that lasted longer than they needed to, and the franticness of their lovemaking, like they would never do this again; it was Steve’s new reality and he wished he could accept it.

Steve knew that he couldn’t live a life without Tony. His heart was tainted with their love; it would never accept anyone else. He knew that he would have to put up a fight. But how?

How could a mere soldier with no money, no reputation and no title win against Lady Virginia Potts, daughter of one of the richest Earls in Christendom? Yes, Steve had Natasha and Sam find out everything about her that they could.

He now knew that she was pretty, with a fiery temper to match her fiery hair. She was smart and extremely educated, her father not believing that omegas were good for nothing but delicate tasks. She rode horses and was rumoured to be an excellent shot with the pistol. She would take none of the alpha’s nonsense.

In short, she was everything that Tony liked, in people and especially in omegas.

Steve, on the other hand, had nothing to offer Tony. It wouldn’t be a fight at all. Even now, he could feel the man pull away a little.

But it was the most curious thing, in bed Tony would cling tighter, linger longer, kiss deeper. Then they would sleep entwined all night, Steve not allowed to move an inch from where Tony had positioned him, lest he make the alpha growl loudly and embrace him more fiercely.

Preparations for the season were taking place and the entire manor was in grips of ecstasy. London, their destination inspired that in people. And this year the excitement was doubled, soldiers returning meant long gone relatives and lovers were coming back. Some of Steve's friends would be coming back to him too.

That was one of the bright stars in this dark night. His friends would come back and he would host them in his house. They had fought for years together before Tony had forbidden him from fighting. He missed those days, just him, the Howling Commandos and Bucky.

Bucky was the son of a minor lord and Steve’s mother had worked for them. The boys had practically grown up together, both ignoring their parent’s attempts to separate them. They were inseparable and when Steve signed up to fight Napoleon’s forces, Bucky had joined too much, to his father’s chagrin.

They had exchanged letters when Steve was forced to leave the battle and now he couldn’t wait for the day when his greatest friend would come back. Maybe he would have a solution to his problems.

 

* * *

 

Soon the day of their shift to London came. Their luggage was loaded in different carriages. They couldn’t live together in London. The gossip would be too much, even for someone with Tony's reputation. They embraced one last time and climbed into their respective carriages.

It seemed too final to Steve but he still didn’t have a plan to get Tony back.

Two hours later, Steve got down in front of his house and entered it. As soon as he did his friends came running. Well, Sam came running, Natasha walked down the main staircase in her sedate fashion.

“We have a plan; we’re going to get your man back,” Natasha said serenely, as though the task was easy.

What plan?  What is it that we could do that could change Tony's desire to marry an omega with a spotless record?

Right then the footman entered the foyer and announced the arrival of someone.

Steve turned to see who it was and felt his heart burst with joy, it was Bucky.

“Oh my lord, Stevie, you haven’t changed at all.”

Steve was still smiling at the man when Natasha sidled up to him and whispered, “Meet the plan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul. No beta all me.  
> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Before Steve is able to understand what Natasha means Bucky strides to him and picks him up in a bear hug. And for a second all of Steve’s worries melt away. He is with his best friend, his brother even and he feels safe. He nuzzles closer.

They part and Bucky cups his face in his hands and says, “Oh it’s been years.”

He looks into the face of his greatest friend and feels calm.

He invites the man in and rings for tea. They reminisce for hours and with Sam and Natasha regaling Bucky with tales of Steve’s life after the army. Bucky tells them about the time Steve tried to ride a horse only to fall in dung, face first. Steve is pretending to be angry but he feels amazingly warm. His family is all together. Except for a certain recalcitrant alpha.

Soon they come to the topic that has consumed Steve’s life these past days.

“Now, what’s this mess that you have caused, Stevie? Didn’t I tell you to stay away from all the idiot alphas? How come I go away for just a little while and you go out and find the biggest idiot alpha out there to hitch your ride to.” Bucky looks at him and though the tone is light Steve knows he is very concerned.

“Well, the opportunity presented itself and you always did say that I have the self-preservation instincts of a badger.” They laugh but both of them are ignoring the fact that Steve is essentially a whore for some rich alpha. Some rich alpha who is about to discard him for a pretty young respectable thing.

Steve knows he is a fool in love but he can’t help it. And if Natasha, Sam, and Bucky can do something to fix this then he is all for it.

Natasha turns to Steve but her eyes linger on Bucky. Interesting.

“What is something that is common for all alphas?” She asks the group.

“They are stupid.” Bucky, an alpha himself, says.

“They like to fight over petty things.” Sam pipes up.

“They think they own everything and that omegas are not equal to them.” Steve hated when he was treated like he was delicate, or worse a delicate _child_.

Natasha looked at them like they were testing her famously thin patience. Steve was slightly scared of that look, to be honest. Muttering something in Russian, she began to talk like she was talking to a group of children, “alphas are possessive, to an almost terrifying degree. Especially regarding an omega they have known, you know, biblically.

So our plan is twofold. First we prove to Stark that Steve is mating material. Secondly, we make him jealous.”

Steve immediately had doubts.

Natasha turned to him with her supernatural ability and said, “I know you have doubts. Please wait until I am done.” So Steve smartly shut his mouth.

“Steve, Stark enjoys your company. You are the longest mistress he has ever had. He loves spending time with you. Don’t sell yourself so short. There must be something about you that he likes. We just have to turn it into love.”

“That is impossible Natasha, he won’t love me. I know he won’t.” Suddenly all the warmth and comfort he had drawn from having his family with him is gone. The reality of the situation hits him again. And it takes everything in him to not collapse right then and there.

Bucky gets off his chair and kneels in front of him, “why do you always sell yourself so short. He would be insane to not love you.”

“You’re wrong Bucky. I am nothing but a disgraced soldier. He is a Lord of the Realm, he makes weapons that the army uses in the war against Napoleon, and he is the richest man in the country. Even the Prince Regent wants to be his friend. I am nothing in front of him.

Bucky looks at him with pity, and Steve had always hated that. He angrily gets up from his seat and storms to the window.

“Steve,” Natasha begins softly, “you are a lot more than just some omega. You are the best, and the kindest man any of us have ever known. You have never failed to help us in our time of need. Please believe us when we say that you deserve to be loved the way you want.”

Steve turns and looks at his friends, ready to fight for him. If they are willing to go to any length for him then he should respect that and fight for what he loves.

“Okay then Natasha; tell me more about this plan of yours.”

 

* * *

 

Steve knows the plan hinges of his ability to lie, which is worrying because he can’t lie, especially to Tony. But this is what is required by him. The plan is simple, use Bucky to make Tony jealous.

Steve isn’t sure it will work. What if Tony isn't jealous? What if he doesn’t care?

Bucky assures him that he is been invited to plenty of balls and soirees now that he is rich, having amassed a fortune trading. Minor lord, he may be but money still speaks. And that is where they will start. Nobody in the Ton really knows that Steve and Bucky are childhood friends so they should be safe.

Steve is really nervous when Natasha outlines her plans but he has acquiesced and now there is no turning back. There is a ball at Lord Ashworth's and Tony had sent a message to be ready by 8 pm. Hopefully, they’ll be able to execute the first part of the plan without any problem.

He needs this to succeed, he doesn’t know how he’ll live if he hasn’t got Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of some Regency era slang  
> On dits- gossip  
> chit- young girl.  
> No sex in this chapter but I did want to add. Would you guys be interested in actual sex scenes? Please do tell me.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long. It was the final semester of my master's degree and so I was very busy.
> 
> Also also this is not the end of jealous Tony. It is just the beginning. Next chapter will have more. 
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for anything in this fic do tell me because I love to hear different ideas.

Steve feels like a fool; a fool for agreeing to this asinine plan and a fool for thinking that Tony will care. A fool for thinking that he could get the best alpha in the kingdom to fall for him. If it hasn’t happened yet then why should it happen now?

They have shared laughter and dances. They have talked for hours on end and they have hunted together. Steve has told Tony about his mother and his experiences of the war. Tony has been inside him, so deep Steve wished he’d stay. If all this wasn’t enough for Tony to love him then the alpha never will. It hurts, this knowledge, the fact that Tony likes him but doesn’t care for him.

Doesn’t love him.

So Steve feels like a fool.

This feeling is not because Tony isn’t paying attention to him or is talking about getting married; it is because nothing is different. Everything is the same. Two hours ago when Tony called on him to escort him to the ball, Steve had hoped against hope for a reaction.

They are talking to Lord Rhodes, who is acting the same as well.

He wonders if he has dreamt the whole thing up.

Outwardly he is the same. His emotions in check, he is laughing with the alphas and ignoring the usual slew of dirty looks directed at him. Natasha would be proud.

He doesn’t know at what time Bucky will arrive, just that he will. He will then mingle a little before heading over to talk to Tony. And since people always come to talk to Tony or Lord Rhodes, it won’t be considered odd.

He pretends for five more minutes before the all-consuming panic that has been plaguing him the last few days overcomes him again and he has to excuse himself. There must be something on his face because Tony looks concerned. He gives him a small smile before going to the omega powder room.

It should be a haven for the omegas but Steve is the odd one out here too. There is no love lost between other omegas and him. They dislike him on principle as he is too tall, too well built and entirely too different. And he is the only mistress of the man they all wish to snatch.

Steve is used to it. Dare he say he enjoys it? He knows the reason for the hate. In the mind of the Ton Tony is his and so they hate Steve.  Feels no need to be loved or liked by people who have no respect for him and yet right now he longs for some company, some friendship, some understanding of what it’s like to want Tony but never being able to attain him.

He is a fool.

He goes back out and sees a small crowd at the foot of the stairs. He moves closer to see the reason for the commotion and sees Bucky, cutting a handsome figure in his clothes, obviously buff and built under all that finery.

He walks over to where Tony is holding his own court.

‘Ah there you are Steve, I was wondering where you were.’

Once more into the fray.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours, he catches a glimpse of his friend. Now Steve knows that Bucky is in the ballroom with him and he’s nervous. What if Natasha’s plan doesn’t work? What if Tony doesn’t care? What if he is happy that Steve is taken care off so that he can marry that woman in peace?

With these thoughts swirling in his head, he sees Bucky saunter his way over to them, with a small smile playing on his lips. He looks like a rowdy and overconfident young alpha, someone who believes he can do anything. Steve knows Tony hates alphas like that, having to hear multiple rants about cocky little things.

The thing is that while most of the Ton hates him, there is a small group that doesn’t.  Young alphas have been trying to get at him for years. In their minds, anybody who is able to keep Lord Stark’s focus on them must be an amazing person to take to bed. Steve is disgusted by these soft little lords, who he could defeat in two punches. But Tony hates them with a passion. So it is a good thing that Bucky reminds him of one of those lords, just less soft.

Lord Rhodes is teasing Tony about the time he tried to build a raft which disintegrated the second it touched the water. Steve is laughing outwardly at the face Tony is making but his insides are squirming with nervousness.

Bucky comes to their little group and bows to everyone. As the man has some sense he first introduces himself to Lord Rhodes, as they may share some camaraderie as soldiers who fought against Napoleon. Only then does he turn towards Tony who is looking at him with a fake smile pasted to his face.

After those pleasantries are done he turns to Steve and kisses his hand as is customary behaviour towards an omega.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Rogers,” he says, practically purring. And if Steve hadn’t seen and laughed at this behaviour all his life, he truly would have believed Bucky and his over intimate tone.

Usually, Steve just nodded and kept silent around others. But not today. Today he gives Bucky a brilliant smile and says with all the warmth he has in his heart for his dear friend, “me too Lord Barnes.”

Immediately, Tony's head snaps to them and his eyes zero in where their hands are touching.

Steve is so overjoyed at this that he asks where Bucky had served in the war. Soon he, Bucky, and Lord Rhodes are comparing stories about the war. And Tony's face is getting darker with anger with each passing second. But he doesn’t leave. He keeps standing there and then suddenly an arm sneaks in to hold Steve by the waist, and quite tightly at that.

Steve knows that he is purposefully ignoring Tony, which is something he never does. It would not be wrong to say that his waking moments are generally occupied with thoughts of the alpha. So he can see how this would bother the man.

After about half an hour of war talk, Tony pipes up and asks Steve to dance with him and he gladly accepts. Tony leads them to the dance floor and soon they are swaying to the tune and Tony is making Steve laugh by telling him the latest on dits. But that soon devolves into filthy whisperings of what he will do to Steve once they get home. Steve is sure that he is bright red and that everyone knows what they are talking about.

They dance together for three songs and then walk back to where Lord Rhodes and Bucky are still standing. Tony has a smug smile on his face and that gives Steve some hope. Maybe, just maybe he feels as Steve does.

But that dream is soon shattered when Steve sees a small commotion happening at the bottom of the grand staircase. It seems like alphas are jostling with their mothers to gain an introduction to some omega chit. And when people move Steve is able to see a young girl with fiery red hair.

Lady Virginia Potts.

Steve can feel the colour drain from his face and he feels nauseous. He didn’t know he would have to see this interloper so soon. He turns to see Tony's face and his face is blank. There are no expressions there. Then he moves to Lord Rhodes and he looks uncomfortable with the entire situation.

It’s clear then. He knows Tony like the back of his hand. And he realises that he knows that Steve knows about the marriage.

Maybe he is banking on the fact that Steve will get irritated and leave himself. And then there will be no need for awkward conversations or sad goodbyes.

The nerve on that man.

He opens his mouth, to beg or rave, he doesn’t know when suddenly Bucky is standing in front of him, with his hand extended.

“Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?” He is looking at Steve with big eyes and its clear that he is offering that as a way to escape this situation, and not just to make Tony jealous.

Grateful for this chance to escape, he acquiesces and is lead to the dance floor.

Steve and Bucky haven’t ever danced together but they have fought together and so they know how to move in sync.

“Stevie, look at me. You have to look and smile and pretend that you are enjoying this. How else will you win this battle, my friend?”

Steve knows he is right but he just feels like sobbing. He sneaks a glance at Tony and he is talking to a large man while two red-haired women stand next to him. Tony is laughing.

Of course, he doesn’t care that Steve is dancing with someone else. Why would he?

“When did you become this person Steve?”

Steve snapped his head back to Bucky, unsure what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?” he is confused, has he lost some part of himself.

Bucky looks at him like he is crazy, “I’m talking about how you are pining over some man when you used to beat up alphas for calling you names.”

Steve feels affronted at this depiction of his past self.

“I have never beaten up alphas.”

Bucky then smiles and says, “Oh how could I forget. I meant you were beaten up by alphas after you tried to fight them.”

Steve smiles too, remembering his misbegotten youth.

“Steve, you need to respect yourself. You are tearing yourself to bits over this man and he doesn’t even care. I’m with you till the end of the line but you need to see that this isn’t you. You need to get your gumption back if you want your alpha. And if he doesn’t want you then you’ll need it even more.”

Steve ponders over this and realises that what his friend is saying is true. He has lost his fighting spirit. He hasn’t been called stubborn by every single soul that he knows for nothing. One look at his rival should not be enough to scare him away.

He’s fought worse monsters in his life.

Mind made up he and Bucky continue dancing, talking about the Howling Commandos. Soon Bucky is making him laugh by telling him a story of how they spent an entire day fooling Morita into thinking his bag had a hole by stealing his things.

”And then... then he just launches at Dum Dum and they both fall to the ground and are wrestling while the rest of us are cheering them on.”

They both are giggling so much they don’t notice a pair of tawny eyes stare daggers into their backs.

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Steve make their way back to Tony and Lord Rhodes and right away he knows something is wrong.

Tony looks like he is ready to murder someone. As Steve stops next to Tony his hand is snatched up and he announces that they are leaving. Steve barely has time to say his goodbyes to his friend and Lord Rhodes before he is dragged away.

In the carriage on their way home, Tony is lying on Steve and scenting him. The beloved head of brown hair is scenting every inch on Steve’s skin. Replacing Bucky’s scent with his own.

Steve’s heart is soaring.

And then his lips are captured in a brutal kiss, Tony snakes his hand into his hair and yanks Steve’s head back. He kisses a languorous path down to his neck and sucks a bruise there, high where it would be visible no matter how much Steve tries to hide it.

Not that Steve wants to hide it.

As soon as they reach Tony's townhouse Tony grabs him and marches him to his chambers. There he makes a swift work of their clothes and soon they are naked.

Steve is laid out on the bed with Tony looming over him.

That night Tony worships him. Pushing him higher and higher but never letting him reach that peak.  Steve is incoherent with need but Tony uses his fingers and his tongue to wrack his body and mind with pleasure. Steve can feel how slick he is, how wet for his alpha.

“Oh darling, you are so beautiful like this.” Tony croons and Steve mewls at the pleasure.

And when he finally enters Steve, they both pant and shudder the feeling.

Steve feels so full and he wishes he could feel like this forever. Tony sets a slow pace and refuses to speed up like he is hell-bent on driving Steve mad. And then just before Tony climaxes Steve hears a whispered word.

“Mine.”

And that is enough to trigger Steve too. he comes with a hoarse shout. Tony lies down on him, still inside and pumping his seed deep within. Steve cards his fingers through those curls and feels complete. 

 _Mine._ Tony thinks Steve belongs to him. His heart is bursting with joy and as they remain locked together Steve thinks that he might actually win this war.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and kudos if you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. [My tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)  
> Please do come and say hi, shout at me to write faster or if you have any questions. Or even requests.


End file.
